1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable storage medium. More particularly, an image processing apparatus and an associated an image processing method and a computer readable storage medium that extract an embedded marking image from a document are provided in which the marking image expresses predetermined information that can control the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) includes a function of extracting an embedded marking image (for example, a bar code or particular image) from a document. The marking image can represent, for example, a document identification that identifies the document, or a print condition that includes finishing conditions related to the document.
For example, an image processing apparatus is known which detects a marking on a scanned document, and can then restrict printing based on the detection of the marking. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-258898, published on Sep. 28, 2006.)
On the other hand, a printer is known that adds a bar code to a print image. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-027145, published on Feb. 2, 2006, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-005584, published on Jan. 5, 2006.)
In the related art, when a marking has damage (for example, image graze, or a part of the image is missing), it becomes difficult to extract the marking.